God Is Always With You
by Emily Davis
Summary: They say, "If you love something let it go. If it comes back it's yours, but if it doesn't, it never was." I never believed it until I met two of the most amazing guys in the world. 3


"COZ WE GON' ROCK THIS CLUB, WE GON' GO ALL NIGHT, WE GON' LIGHT IT UP LIKE IT'S DYNAMITE! COZ I TOLD YOU ONCE, NOW I TOLD YOU TWICE: WE GON' LIGHT IT UP LIKE IT'S DYNA-" I finally picked my hand up and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock, vaguely realizing that it was August 26th already. AUGUST 26TH! 'It rings a bell for some reason… What in the world is August 26th?' I thought to myself. "Dev! Get up or you'll miss the bus on your first day at your new school!" my mom called up the stairs to me. 'Oh. Ugh. My first day of school at this stupid prep academy they're sending me to. In my 8th grade year, no less. Like I couldn't have lived with going to Atlanta Junior High for another year? May as well make myself known on the first day. But for what…?'

I pushed back my red blanket to stand up. I was still standing there in my pajamas: pink plaid boxers and a Justin Bieber tank top from when Meaghan made me go to his concert in May. Sure, I liked him; but I was way more into rap. Meaghan would kill me if I even ASKED her to come to the Eminem concert next week. The only reason she's heard of him is because he was on Airplanes Part 2 with B.o.B. and Hayley Williams that constantly plays every 5 minutes on the radio. Whatever… Meaghan's loss.

I stretched and walked over to my closet. I picked a ton of pieces out and threw them on my bed. When I was finished, I walked across my black wooded floor to my bed and began rifling through the large pile I had unwarily created. In the end, I had four outfits picked out, but they were so cute and I couldn't decide. The first was a thigh length, tight, tan colored skirt matched with a pink tank top under my white polo shirt. I had on black ballet flats. I gave my look the once-over in the mirror and immediately tossed it off. I looked like I had just walked into a tennis match. Not my thing. The next outfit was an old pair of distressed, splattered, jean capri's matched with a pink striped tank top and my white Old Navy flip flops. I again walked over to my full-length mirror and scrapped it after realizing tank tops and flip flops were against the dress code at Atlanta Preparatory Academy, or APA. My third outfit consisted of a teal and white striped wide-necked dolman with a teal beater underneath, jean shorts, a teal and white plastic digital watch, and teal and white Supras. I walked over to my mirror yet again to analyze my look. I really liked this one, but I had to make sure I didn't like the other one better. I carefully took off what I was wearing and hurried up to put on my third outfit: A form- fitting white t-shirt paired with the same jean shorts from my last outfit and my old Puma's. Ehh, it's beach-cute, but not what I wanted for school. I threw off the Puma's to replace them with the teal and white Supras. I tore out of the tee quickly and threw on the teal beater and striped dolman.

It was 6:50 and the bus came to the corner at 7:40. I ran into the bathroom, put towels around my neck and turned the knob that turned on the shower water. I flipped my head over and stuck it under the running water for a few seconds. I pulled my head back and flipped it back over and stuck the top of it under the water for a few seconds and pulled it out again. I again turned the knob to turn the shower off. I took the orange towel off my neck and toweled off my hair with it. I quickly put my hair into two French braids and plugged in the hairdryer. I jogged back to my room to grab my makeup bag, and I spun back around to walk into the bathroom, and what do you know? My kid brother's in there; well, he's not TOTALLY a kid, he's 10. I pounded the door once with the side of my fist and shouted, "Brian, get out! I'm not done!" Brian whined back with, "But I'm peeing!" I put my palm to my forehead and took a deep breath. "Brian, this is why we have separate bathrooms. Why are you using mine?" I was NOT going to make a bad impression on my first day. I heard the teachers are way tough. I glanced down at my watch to see that 6:50 had sped to 7:10. "Ugh," I said to myself before beginning to shout again. "BRIAN! IT'S 7:10! OUT! NOW!" Not even a few seconds later did my red and black painted wooden door swing open with Brian coming out with a fearful expression on his face and his fly still down. I scowled at him and walked into my bathroom. 'Ew, it smells. Brian was SO not pissing.' I thought to myself. I scoffed and sprayed some Heat by Beyoncè in the bathroom and on myself. 'Whatever, no time to lose' I thought and got started.

I put teal eyeliner on my top and bottom lash lines before coating my lashes themselves in too many coats of three different Cover Girl 'Lash Blasts'. I capped all of the mascaras and used TruConceal concealer to cover up my under-eye circles that I had developed from being up at 5 AM texting my boyfriend, Cameron. I secretly wished I hadn't stayed up with Cameron, but I was glad I did. I screwed the top on my concealer and tossed it back in the bag I pulled out my favorite lip gloss: Wet Slicks Amaze Mint gloss in Freedom of Peach and stuck it in my pocket. I put the Nude Kiss color of Outlast lip stain on my lips to help the lip gloss later. I dropped the stain in my bag and zipped the bag up. I shut off the lights in the red and black bathroom and walked back across the hall to drop the bag into my Michael Jackson themed room.

Michael Jackson is my biggest inspiration, so I thought it would be appropriate to paint him all over my room. My mother thought I would be 'over' Michael by now. HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET 'OVER' THE KING OF POP? But whatever…

I jogged down the steps into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of yogurt-covered pretzels for breakfast. They're not exactly breakfast, but they taste really good and aren't too filling. I pulled the bag open and glanced over at the clock. The clock read 7:35! I had to get to the bus stop before it left without me! "Bye Mom!" I called as I started sprinting down the basement steps to grab a bottle of water. I pulled a bottle out and started to drop it in my purse before I realized I left it dangling off the kitchen chair. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and grabbed my purse. I ran halfway down the stairs and hopped the rest. I picked the water up and tossed it in my bag before opening the door to run up the street to my bus stop. As I was closing the basement door and beginning to sprint up to the stop, I watched my bus pull away from the stop without me.

I whipped out my sleek Chocolate Touch and pushed 4, the speed dial for my house and impatiently waited for my mother to pick up the phone. When she did pick up, I said, "MOM! It's Devyn; the bus just left as I was walking out the door, can you come drive me?" "Sure, I'm locking up now, be there in 5," my mom answered annoyed at me. About ten minutes later, a black Range Rover that looked just like ours pulled up to where I was standing, but it wasn't my mom driving it.


End file.
